


Guess we're not so different afterall

by ItzDaKitKatLife



Series: Midnight Favorites [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Music with unce, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8310097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItzDaKitKatLife/pseuds/ItzDaKitKatLife
Summary: After a long day you head to a bar known as Grillby's. You meet quite the fellow with charms of his own~Based on the human version of Plushysins Sans!





	1. Not so different at all

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PlushyRobot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushyRobot/gifts).



> Another midnight drabble of your favorite sexy uncce unce time!
> 
> This is for personal drabble, I don't take requests for this series.  
> If you have a request I will make it it's own series of one shots

"Come here often?" A deep reverberating voice broke you out of the trace of you watching the ice melt in the glass of brandy melting in between your hands. The glass feeling cool to your fingers as they slip over the fogged perspiration and clinking onto the maple wood bar top.

You look up to the source of this voice and see a widely built man. What caught your attention first was his two different coloured eyes. His right brown and the other a pale blue. The next was his skin discoloration. Pale white patches scattered over his skin and one distinct patch around his blue eye and smaller ones on his forehead that lead to his dark brown thick hair, a single white streak where the patch is near it. His smile was natural and very attractive, a small gap between his two front teeth.

"You alright?" His smile grew wider as his left brow rose and you nodded. Quickly and blush once you notice you were openly gawking at this man.

"Y-yeah, sorry." Your fingers brush at your long sleeve of your red shirt.

He chuckled, "It's fine, I'm used to people staring. It's bound to happen. Mind if I join you?" He gestured to the stool beside you and you shook your head.

"No, I don't mind. Go ahead." He took a seat and Grillby came over to him and gave him a cola and rum, "I understand on the people gawking at you part... I deal with it myself on occasion."

"Oh yeah? I bet it's because you're so beautiful." He let out a strained smile out and you seemed to internally cringe.

"Uh, no... It's because, I suffer from a genetic skin problem too." You pull your bangs back behind your ear and his eyes flick to your ear, seeing the small white patches along the sides and his eyes widen slightly as his grin faltered, "It's called psoriasis. I've had it since I was a baby." 

"I see." He takes a sip of his drink and you look over his worn but clearly loved blue hoodie. A clean white crew neck shirt underneath, "Well I guess we have more in common than I thought." He chuckled and you smiled in return as you took a sip of your drink yourself.

"Do you come here often?" You put your elbow on the counter and lean your head in your hand as you made eye contact with him with a smile.

"More or less." He smiled and you couldn't help but to smile, "The name is Sans. Yours?"

"(Y/N)." You answered and offered your hand, he took it in his warm palm and placed a soft kiss on your fingers. You blush to this and couldn't help your eyes to stare at his lips as he pulled away.

He had a laid back vibe that helped calm your nerves You couldn't help but to be attracted to it, "You have anything else planned for the night?" His eyes flicked to your fingers as they trailed over the circular lip of the glass.

"I never really plan much on nights. Why?" You sent him a look that screamed mischievous and his smile seemed to widen.

"Well, I have a couple things in mind."

That's all it took to get you into the situation you are now. 

A dark room as you say on a soft bed, it smelled of musky Cologne with a twist of wildflowers. The back of your throat still warm from the brandy previously drank. Your stomach warmed as you watched with lidded eyes that man who shrugged off his jacket from his shoulders, his eyes hungry as he leaned forward. 

His lips connected to yours and they were as soft as they looked. His kiss moving in synch up with yours. As he righted himself your body melted to his, your heart pounding and head becoming fuzzy from the sensations he gives you.

He groans and his hips grind methodically into yours, making a flame begin to form in your lower hips as a moan escaped your lungs.

He grasped the hem of your shirt and pulls away from your heated kiss and lowers down to kiss below your belly button. The more he slowly pulled up the shirt, the more sensual kisses were placed following it.

"Sans..." His name escapes your lips easily in a gasp as your left hand tangled into his dark brown locks and he hummed in response.

Hooking his fingers under the wire of your bra he lifts it with your shirt, freeing your breasts from their rapture. His lips wasted no time to latch onto your right hardened nipple and his left hand massaging the other, occasionally pinching at the hardened nub in rhythm when he sucked.

Your back arched and you felt you've died and gone to heaven. Like putty slowly melting to the heat that gathers between you two. You bend your leg and rub it into his hardened member underneath his pants.  
He panted with a slight whine and you couldn't help but to freeze when his eyes flick to meet yours. A low growl escaped him as he ground his hips hard into your still knee.

He sucked hard and pinched hard at your nipple and your back arched again, "F-fuuuck..."

The hand that held you nipple let go and ghosted over your stomach and down. It flicked the button of your pants with ease and his mouth freed your other nipple. His right hand held himself up on the bed, his left hand unzipped your zipper and travelled to your hot sex. His middle finger easily giving your clitoris a couple circular swipes over your panties. A couple whimpers escape you and he watched your face closely as he explored the lower parts of you. Your right hand moved down to hold his shoulder and your left to hold onto his elbow. 

Your legs shake in reaction as his circular motions grew faster, a shudder raking through and a heat pooling in your lower stomach.

"You like that? Huh?" He deep voice resonated within your chest and you couldn't help but to nod quickly. His movements stopped but pressed down onto your clit firmly, "What was that baby?" He lowered himself down to your ear and nibbled on your lobe.

"Y-yes... I like it a-a lot..." You took the chance to bite and suck on his neck and he groaned more prominently that time.

"You're making it hard to control myself with moves like that..." He bit onto your neck and you whimpered out a moan, "The noises you make..." He pulled away slightly to see your face, his fingers dip lower and your back arched once more into his, feeling his hard sex against your hip, "The faces you make..." He groaned and connected his lips to yours once more into a heated kiss. His tongue locked your lower lip and you opened for him. Your tongues dancing in a heated battle, but his gaining more dominance in it.

He separated and grabbed his shirt and took it off quickly. You followed his movements, taking your bra off along with. He took off his jeans and before you could too he paused your hands and grasped both your jeans and panties, slowly taking them off. His eyes tracing over your skin and seeming to take all of your naked body into memory.

"So beautiful... I wanted to see for myself these sexy legs of yours..." He kissed your bare knee and you couldn't help but to feel embarrassed from his sweet words.

He then shred of his boxers and your eyes traced over his hardened member. It was above average length but the girth itself was something that made your mouth water. You reached out and lightly traced your thumb over the defined head, a vein pulsed under the tips of your fingers and you felt your clit pulse in return.

Good god you wanted this man...

Your lips went over the head easily, the taste of precum on your tongue. You took in as much as you could comfortably and your hand grasped the rest of what you couldn't get.

"Look at me while you do that baby..." You did so and to see his lust filled gaze as you slowly bobbed your head and applied slight suction... Oh yeah...

His eyes rolled back as he shuddered and let out a small yes in a gasp.

As you began to swirl your tongue over the head and Bob faster he gripped your hand that was around his shaft, "S-stop Hun, y-you're gonna make me cum way too fast..." 

You freed his member from your mouth with a pop as he watched, his eyes slant slightly as it did so and he slowly pushed you back to the bed.

"I don't know what it is that you do, but you are so sexy..." He was over you and straddling your hips with his. His head cradled to your collar bone as the tip rubbed to your wetness, "F-fuck..." 

"P-please Sans... Please..." Your fingers gripped to his shoulder blades. The skin soft and pleasantly warm, but you wanted him- no needed him to be inside you now.

His head rose to look you in the eyes, a mischievous look aloof in his eyes, "Please what (Y/N)?" 

"I... I want you to fuck me, fill me up..! Please...!" You desperately whimpered and he grinned.

"Read my mind..." With that he drew in and hilted quickly. Making you gasp and moan his name once more.

"Mmmm, so good...~" He pulled back slowly and pushed in once more and you cry out. He watched your face closely again and his brows scrunched as he groaned, "You feel so good baby..." 

Your hands gripped his shoulders as his arms were just outside of your shoulders, gripping the sheets tightly below. His hips grew in pace and both of your noises grew. Sweat gathered on his forehead and you wrapped your legs around his hips, making a better angle and directly hitting your G-spot.

You cry out his name a couple times and the coil in your lower stomach began to grow firey and ready to burst.

He balanced on his left hand and grasped yours and pinned it to the bed. His fingers twining with yours. Once he was stable enough he leaned on his left and his right grabbed your leg and pulled it over his shoulder slowly, getting you attuned to the position.

The new position made him hit spots you didn't even know of and you couldn't help but to be louder, you thought quickly and bit and sucked on his neck, his hips now hard and short but hard pushes, his gasps and pants becoming short and pronounced in your ear of short sayings of your name and curse words.

The spring finally tore and an orgasm ripped through you harsher than any orgasm you've ever had. Your walls gripping around his member tightly. He stilled deep inside and his breath came out like hissing in your ear with a wavering whimper at the end. Feeling him pulse inside and filling you up with his hot seed.

Once he had his fill he slumped to your right onto the bed and pulled your entwined hands to his slightly sweaty chest. Making you roll to your side and stare at the small drops of sweat drip down his face and onto the bed and pillow.

"That... Was awesome..." He breathed out and finally he opened his eyes to meet yours once more.

You giggle and curl to him more his arm under him curling around your body and pulling you to him closely.

"Very awesome." 

You close your eyes in satisfaction and take in his musky but wildflower hint scent.


	2. BONUS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -insert crappy wink-

~*~ BONUS ~*~

You awoke to the bed empty and you couldn't help but to feel the disappointment creep into your heart.

'I guess it was just a one nighter... Better not be that creep that hangs around then...'

When you go to get up you felt that slick in you and decide to clean up in the bathroom you see from the bed, the door wide open. Once done you get dressed and walk out the bedroom door. It was quiet as you went down the stairs and once you open the door you were met with tall dark and gorgeous again from last night.

He looked just as surprised as you as he held two coffees in a togo holder in one hand and subway bag in the other.

"Oh! Hey!" You sheepishly grin and your face flushed red.

"Thanks for getting the door. Heh, guess my timing is just right." You moved aside and he stepped in, setting the togo holder on a dining table and carefully setting the subway down.

"Yeah, I guess I'll head out then... Don't want to ruin your plans or something..." You run your fingers through your hair nervously and he quickly turned around.

"You don't want coffee or something to eat?" You paused and your eyes widened. Once over the initial surprise you face him, "You got me coffee and breakfast?"

It was his turn to blush and look away as he side grinned and scratched at his cheek, "Well, I figured you'd be hungry so yeah..." 

You close the door and walked over to him. Stand on your tip toes and give him a small but long kiss on his lips in gratitude for his thoughtfulness, "Thank you Sans. I appreciate it." You sit at the dining table and he sat with you. 

The rest of the day you enjoy with the goofball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all like it! Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and as always see you in the next story!


End file.
